List of Nobita's Stories: Teen Life characters
The list of all the characters from the series Nobita's Stories: Teen Life. Main characters Nobita Nobi is the main protagonist in the series. After the Nerima High is built, he enrolled in the school along with his childhood friends. His roommate is Dekisugi. Shizuka Minamoto is the fellow classmate as well as close friend of Nobita. Takeshi "Gian" Gouda is one of the friends of Nobita. Suneo Honekawa is one of the friends of Nobita. He boasts about his gadgets and stuff to his peers, which they envy him (especially Nobita) Supporting characters Dekisugi Hidetoshi Amiri Akimoto , is Shizuka's roommate. She was a gamer and an Otaku. She can beat almost every gamer in the school regardless of gender and age. Shizuka was easily irritated of her actions because Amiri has a habit of staying awake all night. Chouko Abe Main Article:Chouko Abe is a older schoolmate of Nobita and whom Suneo holds a crush for. Called "Ms. Popular" (人気さん Ninki-san) due to her popularity in the school. Meanwhile, she is dating Daisuke, her childhood friend. Daisuke Michimoto is the captain of the baseball team as well as the boyfriend of Chouko. Suneo always hated him due to his relationship to Chouko. Samantha Wilson Main Article: Samantha Wilson Aimi Ri Main Article: Aimi Ri is one of the Class-A students and one of the Pink Dolls. She was very serious and studios and commonly rivaled to Dekisugi's intellegence. She was called by her last name (Ri-san, Ri-chan) due to her seriousness. Kiriko Ayukawa Ayame Horio Nerima High Characters Rinko Momoe is "The Chouko of 1st Year High School", due to her beauty and her skill in modelling although dubbed as "The Beauty without Brains" by most of her schoolmates, especially Aimy & Suneo. Lily Hariyama is one of the characters who competed against Dekisugi & Aimy. Like them, she is extremely skill at academics & sports. Athena Uehara Makoto Yamashita is a girl who appeared on Daisuke and Chouko's Love Story ~The Promise~. She claimed to be the new boyfriend of Daisuke. Hitei Kyohi is a graduating student who never has a date on the prom for 3 years straight. His first and last name means Rejected. Kai Kashino is one of the classmates of Nobita who does not have a partner as well at the prom. He was Japanese-African. Kinko Hara 原錦子 Yurina Garcia is one of the classmates of Nobita. She was an athlete and dreams to compete in the Olympic Games. She was born in Cebu, Philippines and raised in Tokyo, Japan. Takiko Ri is Aimi's older sister who studies in Nobita's school as well. She was the loyal and true friend of Chouko since the first day of high school. Kinichi Ri is Takiko's twin brother as well as Aimi's older sister. He was the Campus Heartthrob along with his fellow soccer teammate and close friend Daisuke. Junichi Ri is Aimi, Takiko & Kinichi's older brother. He was Nobita's strict Biology & Physics teacher. Jake Oue is a rebellious classmate of Nobita. He has interest on Aimi but Aimi dislike him for his attitude. Aimi & Jake will eventually marry in the future. Yukina Garcia Autumn Falls , nicknamed literally meaning Autumn or Falls. Hideki Mine Other characters Momoe Oue is the daughter of Aimi & Jake and the twin sister of Kaito Oue. Ofter called Morin by peers. Her name comes from Peach, favourite fruit of Jake that he can't resist. Kaito Oue is the son of Aimi & Jake and the twin brother of Momoe. His name was based from Kaito Kid, which Aimi is a big fan of. Kaito is close with Nobisuke but rarely get together. Category:Lists Category:Jewel-chan's articles